


It's Just A Game, Sans x Reader

by hyperetai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is a girl, Frisk is non-binary, Multi, Reader is a girl im sorry ;-;, VERY LONG UPDATES TO MAKE UP FOR MY LAZINESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperetai/pseuds/hyperetai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend has been bugging you about this new game called Undertale, so you decided to play it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just A Game, Sans x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Time: 8:50 AM  
> Place: Your Room  
> \--  
> The beginning.

"It's been a long day, without you my friend and I'll tell you al-" a nagging voice started. "Stoppppp pleaseeee" a soft voice called out.

"But (Y/N)!!! You just _**have**_ to play this new game!!!" Chocolate, your dog was suddenly thrown at you.

"Ok fine only if you stop bugging me!" A squeal was heard. Sighing you gave off a small smile. 

-A Very Annoying Hour Later-

You looked at your screen as you clicked on Undertale. There it was the play button. Your friend has gone off somewhere. 

_'Play'_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be long updates...but you are determined to wait.


End file.
